The invention relates to a hand-held power tool comprising a tool member that is driven by a motor, a battery for driving the tool member, and a guide shaft.
It is known to use in such hand-held power tools, for example, trimmers, pole pruners or the like, a battery as an energy supply of the electric motor. In known power tools, simple mechanically commutated brush-type motors are used. Such a power tool is disclosed, for example, in JP 06-062637 A.